Petrochemical and refinery facilities move volatile fluids between processes through a complex array of pipes. Pipes are joined in tandem have sealed joints to prevent fugitive emissions. Pipes not joined in tandem have sealed end caps to avoid fugitive emissions. Conditions may be such that leaks develop at the seal points. These leaks, or fugitive emissions, are toxic and explosive and represent a threat to human life and property.
In order to avoid the dire results of pipe seal failures, state and federal law mandates frequent inspections and monitoring of pipe seals. In addition, petrochemical and refinery companies must maintain measurement logs along with fugitive vapor measurement data.
Piping in petrochemical and refinery companies facilities may have hundreds, or even thousands of pipe seals. Such seals are often difficult to access and require the use of ladders to realize a measurement. Current art utilizes a emission sampling probe which detects fugitive ionization emissions. The probe is connected to an gas transport conduit which function to transport vapor samples from the probe's aperture to an emissions measuring device, carried in the operator's backpack. An electrical cable extends from the emissions measuring device to a hand held data-logging device. The electrical cable extending from the backpack to the hand held device experiences constant flexing and stress, particularly at the electrical connector, such that normal use requires frequent cable replacements. In addition, when a cable breakdown data is lost or irreparably compromised. Data loss and cable breakdowns jeopardize pecuniary, property and personal safety interests.
It is desirable to find alternative means of data cabling and a means of increasing data reliability and accuracy by introducing data storage redundancy.